


Starting the Day off Right

by essencede



Series: Catra and Adora Smut [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom Adora, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Mistress Catra, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, coming on command, dom catra, pain play, sub adora, top catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: The couple snuggles, starting off their morning slow. Adora decides to skip her morning run for once and just stay inside with Catra. Catra sees that as a great opportunity to try out something new that's been on her mind.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catra and Adora Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Starting the Day off Right

Catra and Adora each have an arm around one another. Adora traces shapes on Catra's back with her arm that's draped across her partner. She hums softly, content. Their blankets are down around their waists. They're both feeling a little overheated being so close to one another, but they're not pulling away, that's for sure. Adora leans in for a gentle kiss. It's simple, no tongue, no biting, but it still makes heat pool in Catra's abdomen. 

Gods, she loves this girl so much. She reaches out to rub her fingers against Adora's hip, drawing shapes and rubbing soothing circles. They pull away and Adora giggles, her cheeks warming. 

"You're so pretty," Adora whispers, appreciating the sight of her girlfriend. Her beautiful bi-colored, dilated eyes. Her freckles which remind her of the constellations the First Ones named. 

"You're so cute," Catra compliments back, not bothering to tease her. The blonde giggles at the compliment, still not used to receiving them. 

She kisses Adora's forehead, bringing her hand to Adora's hair, running her fingers through blonde locks. The blonde closes her eyes, letting her body relax. They remain like that for a moment, eyes closed, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. 

This is one of the calmest mornings they've had a in a while. For once, there's no mission, no meetings, and neither of them want to get up yet. 

Catra moves to nuzzle into Adora's neck, letting that intoxicating scent fill her nose before she starts kissing Adora's pulse point. The blonde lets out a content sigh, which turns into a soft moan as Catra suckles. Her ears twitch at the noise. She smirks before leaving open mouth kisses against her neck. 

Adora's hand that's tracing circles into Catra's back moves to her ear, softly scratching it. Catra purrs and bites gently on Adora's neck, teeth barely sinking in. She's awarded with a louder moan and Adora grabbing onto her wavy locks. 

"Mm, yes," the blonde whispers, her voice breathy and so fucking hot. 

Catra nips at her, a little harder than before, earning herself a yank of her hair, sending more heat pooling in her abdomen. She begins to suck on the girl's neck, showing anyone that looks at Adora that she's taken, before licking and kissing her marks, proud of what she's done.

"Again," Catra commands and the blonde listens, a small smile appearing on her face as she follows through with the order. "Harder." Adora listens again, earning a groan from her partner. "Good girl." The blonde smiles at that.

Adora hums and uses her the hand in Catra's hair to gently pull her hair, signaling for her to get out of her spot. Catra obliges and the two lock lips, tongue meeting tongue. Catra pushes Adora to rest on her back as she leans up on her side, one arm propping her up. She devours her mouth, marking every part of it with her tongue, making the woman whimper and moan. 

She nips at Adora's bottom lip before pulling away, staring down at her girlfriend with a smile. Blue eyes blown out, the blue barely visible. Pale cheeks no longer pale but a dark pink instead. Her wavy hair spread out across the pillow. She's beautiful and Catra wants to hear her beg, hear that pretty voice crack, unable to form sentences. 

"Catra, please," Adora begs, blue eyes staring into her soul.

The feline brings her hand to Adora's face, cupping her cheek. She rubs her thumb against her, feeling how warm her cheeks are. "What, baby?" 

"Please...touch me. Please," Adora begs as she nuzzles into the gentle touch. 

"Will you be a good girl?"

"Mhmm, please." She bucks her hips, biting her lip.

"Please, what, princess?" Catra raises an eyebrow.

"Please, mistress," Adora answers. Catra can see her sink deeper into that headspace, her eyelids becoming heavier. She looks so adorable. Catra holds back a laugh, she just lets herself smile at her lover. 

"Of course, baby." She presses her thumb against Adora's lips before the girl obediently takes it into her mouth.

They stare into each other's eyes. Catra suppresses a groan and bites her lip, watching and feeling Adora suck on the digit. 

"Good, you're so good to me," she praises and the blonde whimpers.

Catra pulls her finger out with a pop before she lets her hand roam her girlfriend's body, traveling up under her clothes. She feels the hard muscled plains of her stomach, enjoying the way the muscles move under her touch. She hears her girlfriend's breath hitch. Adora shuts her eyes and moves her hips, trying to coax Catra's hands down, but Catra wants to make her wait.

"Look at me," Catra orders, her voice form.

Adora obliges, staring back into her girlfriend's eyes. Catra slides her hand up, grabbing her submissive's breast, rubbing against the nipple with her thumb. Adora closes her eyes for a second, letting out a moan before opening her eyes, locking eyes with her mistress again. 

"Mistress...ngh.." Catra tweaks her nipple, rendering her unable to speak for a second, her words becoming a moan. "Can I—ahh—kiss you, p-please?" 

"Of course." Catra kisses her girlfriend and she feels her submissive melt against her.

It's sloppy, but she can't blame Adora, being teased like this. Catra slides her hand downward for a second, rubbing Adora's clit through her underwear, making her cry out and pant into Catra's mouth. She bucks her hips into the touch as Catra rubs her fingers against her opening. They kiss for a second before the blonde pulls away, breathless. 

"Mistress, please, please..." She meets Catra's eyes bi-colored eyes, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Not yet," she teases, a smug smile across her lips. "Let me appreciate you, princess."

Catra lifts her lover's shirt, exposing her breasts to the chilly air. She leans down, kissing Adora's chest; it rises and falls beneath her touches. She hears Adora's pants, music to her ears, spurring her on. She wants to hear more, needs to hear more from her submissive. She takes a nipple into her mouth and the blonde arches her back in response, her breath stuttering. Her purr tickles but adds to the pleasure at the same time. The brunette tweaks the other nipple, making sure it's not forgotten, much to Adora's pleasure.

"Catra..." She licks at the bud with her rough tongue, making Adora moan. "Fuck, fuck...Shit, yes!" Adora fists the sheet beneath her, her abs clenching and releasing. She does her best to remain still, to be good for her dominant. 

Gods, she wants more so bad, but she wants to be good. She is good. She can wait for her mistress. For Catra. 

Catra moves to the other nipple, giving it some swipes from her tongue before nipping it lightly, leaving Adora panting. Shaky fingers grab onto brunette locks. 

Catra pulls away, locking eyes with her. She pecks her on the lips before kissing her cheeks. Her eyes flutter closed. Her eyelashes tickle Catra's chin when she kisses her forehead. "So good for me," she praises. She presses a kiss to her nose. "So beautiful. So good, princess." 

"Mmm," Adora hums, her eyes fluttering back open.

"Want me to touch you?" 

"Please, please." Her eyes widen a tad.

"Do you want my fingers?"

"Gods, yes, mistress." 

"You come when I tell you to, okay?"

"Yes, mistress," Adora agrees, nodding her head eagerly. 

Catra kisses her cheek again. "Good girl, good girl." 

Catra slides her fingers down slowly, down her abs, which tighten beneath her touch, down to her underwear. Her fingers don't slip past the band. Again, she rubs Adora through her underwear, which for the desperate woman is enough. For now. It's better than nothing. It soothes the ache between her legs somewhat.

She whimpers at the touch, grinding her hips along with Catra's touches, against her experienced fingers. Catra lets her be, doesn't tell her to stop her hips. 

"Look at me, Adora." 

She obliges, doing her best not to succumb and shut her eyes. The coil in her abdomen becomes tighter and tighter. She's soaking through her underwear, which pleases Catra. Her pussy clenches around nothing, so desperate for these touches, these gentle strokes. 

"Does it feel good, princess?" Catra rubs circles against her clit with two fingers.

"So...so guh-good," Adora agrees. "I love your...fingers." Her breath hitches again. 

She wants to come so bad. Gods, she wants those fingers in her so bad. She needs them. She needs them.

Catra, Catra, Catra, her brain calls out desperately but her mouth can't seem to form the words. Her moans are close to the sound though.

Much to Adora's dismay, Catra lifts her hand and stops, making her cry out and grab Catra's hand. She doesn't force to Catra to move back to its previous position, but she makes sure it can't move any farther.

"Please, Catra, please. I'm so close." The muscles in her calves are so tight, her thighs are clenched, and she clenches and unclenches her toes. "I need to come, please, please." 

Catra moves her hand to Adora's hair, combing through it, studying her flushed and aroused girlfriend. Gods, she's beautiful like this, begging, desperate for Catra. She can smell her arousal; she breathes it in greedily. She wants to taste her but holds back. 

"Please," Adora continues, squirming a little bit under Catra's gentle touches. 

"Keep begging for me, princess. Tell me what you want." The feline slides her hand down, back to Adora's underwear.

The dominant circles her clit, avoiding the nub before finally rubbing it in circles. 

"I need you, I need you, I need you..." Adora pants desperately. "I want...I want your fingers on my clit." She grips onto Catra's shirt. They both hear a quiet ripping noise. 

Catra can't care less.

"You got it, princess." Catra's voice is so husky. So hot. Adora loves it. She loves her. "What else?" 

"I need your fingers actually against it, please. Give it to me, mistress."

"Are you sure you can handle it? You won't come unless I tell you to?" Adora shuts her eyes, it becoming harder to hold back. "Look me in the eyes, princess. Or else I won't think you can handle it."

Adora listens, peeling them open. "I ca-ugh-can. I will. I'll be good." She grunts, her jaw tightening.

Catra hums, kissing her forehead. Her tail sways back and forth, pleased. Her girl is so obedient, so good for her. 

Catra slips her fingers underneath the fabric, finally feeling how soaked she is directly. She collects some fluid directly from her entrance and brings her hand back up for a taste. She sucks on the finger, making eye contact with Adora who almost comes at the sight of it. She realizes the digit with a pop before rubbing her finger directly against Adora's clit, making the girl's head fall back. She lets out a loud cry, probably heard by the castle guards. Neither of them care. Catra assumes it probably isn't even on her partner's mind. 

"Tell me how good it feels, Adora."

"So fucking good, so good," she whispers, struggling to form the words. They slur but they're understandable. 

"Are you ready for them inside?" 

Adora whines and pants. "I-I...need a second. I don't want to come without your permission."

"Good girl," she praises, kissing her girlfriend's swollen lips.

She rests her wet hand on Adora's stomach, rubbing circles. She lets her nails out for a second, rubbing them against the skin, knowing Adora likes the pain. She watches her girlfriend's face contort in pleasure.

"Uhnn...fuck..."

She slowly draws them down against her stomach, listening to her girlfriend's breath stuttering. She repeats, getting a gentle moan. She then slides a claw down the middle of Adora's chest, in between her full breasts. 

"So good," the blonde whispers. She reaches up for Catra's hair with shaky hands. "Can I...?"

"Go ahead, Adora."

She pulls Catra's hair, making her dominant moan. They slam their lips together. Catra grips onto Adora's hair, returning the favor.

"Ahhn, feels so good," Adora whimpers.

She retracts her claws and finally, slides down to her girlfriend's entrance. She slides one finger in, bottoming out quickly. She loves the breath noises her girlfriend makes and the way she clenches, holding onto the digit. She pulls out and sticks in a second finger, bottoming out easily again. She fucks her slowly, pausing between thrusts before thrusting in quickly again. 

"I'm so close, I'm so close." 

Catra stops at the announcement. "Beg. And I'll let you come."

"I want it so bad. Please, Catra, please. I need it. I need you," Adora rambles, her blue eyes piercing through Catra's. 

"C'mon, you can do better than that."

Catra teases, thrusting in and out once, making her girlfriend shudder. She thrusts back in and just lets her fingers sit there. Her pussy clenches around them desperately, trapping them inside.

"I want to come all over your hand, mistress. I want to see stars. All I want to feel and hear and see is you right now. Please, I need it so bad. Fuck, fuck." 

The feline groans at the descriptions and gives in, roughly fucking her girlfriend. In and out. Curling up. In and out. She slips a third finger in and all Adora can do is moan and cry out. Her hand is soaked in Adora's arousal and she fucking adores it. 

"I'll tell you when," she says and Adora is unable to respond. Her dilated eyes just stare into Catra's, her knuckles white as she continues to grip onto Catra's shirt. 

"Holy fuck!" Her submissive can no longer keep her eyes open, her face bright red and contorted, but so beautiful to her dominant.

It's so hard for her not let everything out and just come. She's so tight everywhere, all her muscles clenching desperately. She feels lightheaded. It's heaven and hell all at once. Catra just takes in all the details. She leans into Adora's neck, smelling her scent, licking the sweat from the surface. 

Gods, it smells so strong. Adora's arousal is so strong, making the knot in Catra's stomach become tighter and tighter and tighter. 

"Come now," Catra orders huskily and Adora listens, tears running down her cheeks. Her cries fill the room, beautiful sounds hitting Catra's ears. Honestly, that's all she wants to hear for the rest of her life.

Catra almost comes at the sounds and sights of it all. Her hand burns but she keeps fingerfucking her roughly, squelching sounds and Adora's whimpers filling the air. 

Adora sees white and she can't control her body as it spasms. She quickly meets her next peak and gods, the only way she can describe how she's feeling is "heaven." Is that what it is? 

Catra slows down, easing Adora out of it. She leaves her fingers inside, feeling the muscles contract and keep her inside. Her submissive's weak pants fill her ears. She kisses her face: her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. Adora smiles softly, needing a few minutes before she finally opens her eyes.

"That felt so good."

"I could tell." Catra chuckles and pulls out her fingers, earning a gentle whine from her partner. 

She brings her soaking fingers to her lips and sucks them, savoring the delicious taste. She then kisses Adora, letting her taste her own arousal.

They pull away, forehead to forehead, eye to eye. "Do you need help...?" Adora asks, glancing down. 

"No, I came when you did."

"No touching?" Blue eyes widen.

"No touching," Catra confirms. "You're just so hot." 

Adora giggles and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, before groaning. "It's so wet, but I don't want to get up."

"We don't have to. Just relax," Catra assures, rubbing her girlfriend's arm soothingly.

"Gods, you're perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored so i wrote some smut. comments are appreciated and so are suggestions.


End file.
